


What An Utterly Nasty Mouth You Have...

by Desade



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom/Reader written based on a follower prompt.  Lots of dirty talk, mild exhibitionism and oh hey, some handcuffs, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What An Utterly Nasty Mouth You Have...

You stood at the window, waiting for Tom to appear on the street below. He’d moved you into his apartment near the film studio just a week ago, and you had already established this ritual. Each night, as the time for him to arrive home grew close, you’d watch, and wait until his lean frame unfolded from the private car and he dashed up the front steps of the building. Tonight you leaned against the frame of the large window, iPod ear buds in, singing softly to yourself. He was late, but that was a common occurrence, so you stilled that small voice of worry. As you studied the people passing on the street below, you placed your hand on the velvet curtain at your side, stroking it lightly.

The sudden feel of cold metal around your wrist startled a small scream from your throat. You whirled about, ripping out your ear buds to find Tom grinning down at you. “Surprise, love,” he said, ratcheting the handcuff tighter onto your right wrist. “I knew you’d be watching for me, as always, so I came in through the service entrance.”

You looked from his brilliant blue eyes down to the circle of metal around your wrist, then raised your gaze back to his, giving him a smouldering look. “And just what do you plan on doing with that exactly?”

Tom’s lips curled into a cruel smile. “Oh, don’t you know, darling,” he replied before leaning in close and placing his lips near your ear. “I do what I want.”

With that, he turned you so you were again facing the window and fastened the open end of the handcuff to the large iron ring that held back the curtain. He tugged lightly on it, testing the strength of the connection. Seeming satisfied, he pulled another set of handcuffs from his pocket and shackled the other wrist to the opposite side of the window frame.

You stood perfectly centered in the middle of the large open window, arms stretched out to either side. Tom pressed himself to your back, hands slipping around to cup your breasts, squeezing lightly. “Does this excite you,” he whispered before tracing his tongue along the shell of your ear.

“Yes,” you gasped, responding to his hot breath on your skin.

Tom chuckled and untied the straps behind your neck, slipping your dress down your body to expose you fully. He let let out a little moan to find you fully nude underneath. “Not even any panties, love? Aren’t you a bad little girl?”

You felt a rush of blood enter your cheeks and cautioned, “Tom. Someone might see…”

“That’s the point, love. I want everyone to see how beautiful you are when you come undone. Your moans shall echo through the street below as I fill your filthy little cunt again and again.”

You gasped at his words and the imagery they conjured. Tom was usually so soft-spoken, his classical training lending itself to eloquent turns of phrase. To hear that cultured tongue wrap itself around such obscenities was beyond exciting, and you felt the wetness grow between your legs. “Say that again,” you moaned. “Please. It sounds so…delicious when you put it that way.”

Tom laid his slender hands on your thighs, stroking up and down, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. “You want to hear more, do you? Does it bring you pleasure when I use such language,” he asked, his voice gone heavy with desire.

“Yes,” you whimpered, his control over you absolute.

“And how far shall I go, love? I can be positively filthy when the moods strikes.”

“As far as you want. I can take it.”

“We’ll see about that, now won’t we,” he chuckled as he slipped one hand between your legs, gripping your hip tightly with the other. “Oh, and what do we have here? It seems that your pussy is absolutely sopping wet.” He lazily dipped one finger deep between your folds, drawing a cry from your throat. “Aren’t you just the perfect little whore, growing so wet over my words? Tell me, how wet will you become when I finally fill you with my hard cock?”

You spread your legs and pressed your cunt more firmly into Tom’s hand, your eyes darting over the building across the street, the people passing below. “I don’t know,” you replied. “Perhaps we should see?”

“Not yet,” he cooed. “Your eager little hole weeps for me, but cry it shall, until I deem you ready.”

You mewled in frustration and Tom chuckled at your ear, before he bumped his hips forward, letting you feel the swell of his cock. “Is this what you want so desperately? You want me to spread you open and drive my thick cock deep into your pussy? Tell me, slut. Tell me exactly what you want.”

You shuddered, the smooth sound of his voice spewing obscenities driving you wild, while his fingers worked busily between your legs. He brushed his thumb over your clit, and your hips jerked forward, seeking more friction. Tom clasped your hip harder and pulled you back against him, grinding his hard length into your ass. “Look at you,” he growled. “Writhing like a bitch in heat. Is that what you are? A horny little bitch wanting to be filled up?”

“Yes,” you gasped, tugging at the handcuffs that kept you from touching yourself, touching him, kept you from wrapping your hands around him and taking what you wanted.

“Tell me, then. I want to hear you say it. Now.”

“Fuck me,” you panted. “Fill me, break me, come inside of me. I want you to stuff my pussy so full of your cock that I can’t think straight. I want to feel your cum running down my thighs. Make me your whore, Tom.”

“What an utterly nasty mouth you have,” he moaned. “Keep talking like that and I may have to wash it out for you.”

“With your come?”

“Filthy little bitch,” Tom growled. “Do you have any idea how wet you became as soon as you finally answered me? You positively gushed. I love it when you get so fucking wet.”

“Have I been deemed ready, then?”

Tom slid his fingers from between your legs, trailing them up your stomach and between your breast, leaving a damp trail behind. You arched your back, skin tingling under his touch. He stepped back then, drawing a disappointed sigh from you as the contact was broken. Then a small grin played on your lips as you heard the sound of a zipper, then the soft thump of hastily shed clothing falling to the floor.

“I cannot wait another moment to split you open,” Tom panted as he stepped back against you, his hard cock pressed against your ass. “Up on your tiptoes, now. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t feel your legs.”

You obeyed without hesitation, and Tom put one large hand on each hip, using his thumbs to spread your ass apart. You felt the head of his cock slide against your wet slit, and you angled yourself back a bit, giving him the perfect access to enter. He teased for a moment, moving his hips slightly, skating across your heated flesh. You moaned and tried to force yourself down onto him, oblivious to the window in front of you, the people below. Your whole world shrunk down to the blazing heat between your thighs.

“What an eager little cunt you have,” he chuckled. “So wanting. So ready and willing to be stretched around my cock.”

You didn’t answer, just kept rocking back against him, willing him to fill you with his length. It took only moments for him to tire of the tease, and he thrust forward roughly, tearing a gasp from your throat. Tom spread your ass further, then seated himself as deeply as possible before he stilled, letting you bounce yourself up and down.

“That’s it,” he grunted. “Fuck me. Show me how much you want my cock. I’m not going to move one inch until you’re on the verge of coming, and only then will I ravage that hungry cunt of yours. I’m going to fuck you until you scream with pleasure. Loud enough that the all the neighbors will hear my little bitch howl.”

His words rang in your ears, and you felt your pussy contract as you imagined that moment. Imagined him surging forward, pressing even deeper, hitting all the spots that made you come undone. You whimpered as you moved up and down, unable to get the right amount of leverage to ride him as hard as you wanted.

“What’s the matter,” Tom asked. “Is my dirty girl not getting what she wants?”

“I-I can’t move like you do.”

“Oh, you want me to move, do you? Tell me how,” he commanded, giving one sharp thrust into you before stilling again.

Shivers ran through your body as he speared into you, and you let loose a low growl. “Hard. Fuck me hard, Tom. Make me feel every inch. Hold my hips and use my body.”

A small sigh escaped Tom’s mouth, and he said, “That’s what I wanted to hear. Now spread your legs, little whore, while I make your body mine. It is mine, isn’t it? Tell me it is.”

You spread your feet further apart, gasping as he began to nudge into you, teasing so terribly. “Yes,” you babble. “I’m yours. Every bit of me, every part. My mouth, my ass, my pussy. Everything.”

“This is my pretty little pussy,” he questioned pressing forward a bit more.

“Yes!”

Tom chuckled darkly and said, “Then you won’t mind if I get it all dirty, now will you?” With that he slammed his cock fully into your quivering body. You let out a low moan as he hit that magic spot so deep inside. Drawing back quickly, he surged forward again, setting a punishing pace, his hips slapping against your ass. You trembled and twisted against your restraints, unused to the feeling of having your hands shackled.

“Fuck,” Tom panted as he drove deeper and deeper into your heat. “You’re so goddamn wet, my pet. You must like being treated as the whore you are.”

You nodded, teeth pressed into your lower lip, your moans caged in your throat.

“Now, now,” he cooed, slowing his thrusts. “Remember what I said before. I want the entire neighborhood to hear your howls. Don’t you dare go quiet on me, or I’ll have to stop.”

You sobbed in frustration, feeling your orgasm slip away as the friction subsided. “No! Don’t you dare stop! Fuck me, Tom,” you cried, voice rising. “Fuck me! Harder! Faster!”

Tom growled and resumed his frantic pace, “That’s a good slut. Keep that up.”

You tossed your head back and screamed at the setting sun, eyes darting over the lengthening shadows on the street below. You no longer cared who heard you, focused only on the feeling burning between your legs; the slick motion of Tom’s cock.

“Can you hear how wet you are? The sound of me pounding your cunt into submission? You’re going to howl for me, bitch. Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you shouted.

“You’re close. I can feel your cunt getting tighter, squeezing me so deliciously. If you don’t hurry, I’ll be forced to fill you with my come and leave your little pussy unsatisfied.”

“Noooooo,” you moaned. “Please, no. So close.”

Tom gripped a fistful of your hair and tugged your head back. “Come for me,” he growled into your ear as his pace increased. “Scream for me. I’m about to overflow your filthy, sopping cunt, you little bitch.”

You arched your back and bore down on his cock, feeling yourself approaching the edge. You gasped raggedly, then drew in a deep breath as Tom pounded into you once, twice, then a third time before voicing a low grunt. You felt him pulsing deep in your core, as wave after wave of his hot come coated your walls. That was your undoing, and your orgasm raged. You shrieked out your lust into the dying sun, absently noting the heads that turned on the street below, and not caring.

“Good girl,” Tom whispered, stroking your hair softly. “You follow directions so beautifully. We’ll have to try this again soon.”

“Yes,” you panted, legs trembling. “But next time? You’ll be wearing the handcuffs.”


End file.
